callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The Glock 18 or simply G18 is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was first seen used in a demonstration, during the snowmobile chase at the end of Cliffhanger. The pistol is depicted in Black and Olive Drab. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in Cliffhanger or the Spec Ops mission, Race, and can be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest," and "Loose Ends". It can also be found in "Endgame" when a Shadow Company soldier pulls it out, but has no ammo left. Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at rank 22 and has low damage, a high fire rate and high recoil. Without Stopping Power, the G18 has 30 damage per bullet at close range, requiring 4 bullets to kill, and 20 past its effective range, requiring 5 bullets to kill. With Stopping Power, close range damage is boosted to 42 and 28 past effective range, removing 1 bullet from the number necessary to kill at either range. However, the high rate of fire may make the 1 less bullet superfluous. While an excellent close range weapon, its accuracy deteriorates very quickly and players will have trouble shooting accurately at only about 40m away from their target. Because of this, the G18 is generally best fired from the hip, as the visual recoil is lessened. It is a highly effective short-mid range weapon, but has huge upwards recoil. It is both powerful and difficult to control in full auto. Unlike most pistols, the G18 is held in one hand and arguably bridges the gap between the game's semiautomatic and machine pistols in terms of handling (i.e. draw and aim down sights time) which can make it a competitive option for a sidearm. If wielding akimbo Glocks at any range, one should fire both pistols in bursts to increase the accuracy. The Glock is extremely accurate and deadly paired with the Akimbo and Extended Mags giving 98 rounds, with the smallest hip-fire aiming reticle out of 'any '''Akimbo pair, and even smaller with Steady Aim. Also the Glock benefits greatly with extended mags as it chews through ammo quickly and reloading may be frequently required. FMJ may also work with the G18 if it is being used in maps with plenty of cover such as Invasion. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines File:G18 6.png|The Glock 18 File:G18_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:glockcar_6.png|The G18 being fired while on the Snowmobile. Trivia * In multiplayer the Glock's iron sights are thinner than in Campaign. * The Glock with akimbo on it, is acctually one of the best combinations ever as it is like a shotgun, fireing at random and all over the place. It considered noobish to use the glock akimbo. * Glock pistol (not necessarily the Glock 18) is the icon for the Last Stand perk in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2. * Though the Create-A Class G18 has a thumb relief on the grip, the ingame model doesn't possess a thumb relief. * The model ingame is actually a Glock 17, modified to shoot fully automatic; Glock 18s were never offered in olive drab by the manufacturer, while Glock 17s were. Also, there is no select fire switch in-game as there is in the real life Glock 18. This likely due to the fact that most international forces use the Glock 17 as a side arm and not the Glock 18. * When the Glock's slide is locked back and the gun is reloaded, the slide release isn't used. Instead, the slide is pulled back farther and released (known as 'slingshotting'). This is the recommended method of releasing the slide in a non-tactical situation, in order to minimize wear to the stamped steel slide catch. Only on the snowmobile and when using akimbo (dual-wielding) is the slide release used. * If you look at the gun through the sniper scope on the slide it actually says Gluke instead of Glock. This is presumably for copyright reasons. * On Infinity Ward's official website, the Glock 18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Modern Warfare 2. * In campaign some enemies fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it semi-auto. It changes to full auto once you pick it up from the dead enemy. * When sprinting with the G18, the camera oddly twitches to the side, although it's hardly noticeable unless you are running with Marathon. The M9 has this too, in combination with Akimbo. * The pistol's sights unusually combine both the Three-dot profile with a dot-border profile found standard on Glock pistols. In real life, the dots are usually tritium night sights which allow for low light aiming. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape. It is odd that a person will carry two sidearms, but it is plausible because the holsters can be placed one per leg. * Interestingly, the G18 has 32 round magazine in Single Player and one more cartridge in Multiplayer. This may have been a fault, but 33-round magazines do exist in real life and 32-round ones do not. * This may seem obvious if the player listens closely enough, but the G18 sounds like a USP .45 that is automatic with a high rate of fire. * The Red Dot Sight and Holographic Sight are held on by a mount that attaches to the rail in front and is part of the trigger pivot pin. * The G18 is the only pistol in Modern Warfare 2 to have a similar first and third person sprint animations. All other pistols have first person animations where the gun is lowered to their waist with both hands, while the third person animation is shown to have the gun gripped only with the right hand. * When viewed in third-person, the holder will hold the G18 like any other pistol, having the magazine go straight through their hands. *The Akimbo Glock 18's are currently glitched. While firing, the crosshairs does not increase in size. *In the campaign, the Militia snipers in Takedown and The Hornets Nest will use a Dragunov and a Glock 18 as their secondary weapon but will fire it semi-automatically not full auto. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons